


Life is Better

by five_nights_in_my_house



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Life is Better, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_nights_in_my_house/pseuds/five_nights_in_my_house
Summary: Chloe Price and Maxine Caulfield has just witnessed a death of an entire town. It was their town of Arcadia Bay, Oregon. They must make their journey back to Seattle, Washington to be with Max's parents. Maybe they could make it?Life is Strange Fanfiction Upload/Update Schedule: Every Monday





	1. A New Beginning

It wasn’t easy, choosing my decision to save Chloe instead of the town. Everyone died because of the tornado, because of me. I had the chance to rewind time again and save everyone, except for Chloe Price. Chloe is my best friend, and I will never lose her!

“Max? Are you...okay?” Chloe asked.

“I guess you could say something like that…” I responded.

I knew the death of the town was my fault! I had to go through so much just to save Chloe! I couldn’t leave her in the bathroom just to die…

“You aren’t okay, Max. Please tell me what’s wrong…” she said.

“It’s just...everyone’s...dead…” I answered, covering my face with my hands, sobbing.

“It’s not your fault, there’s nothing you could do…” she whimpered.

“Yes it is! I had a choice to save everyone, but I failed!” I shrieked. “I could have been there, Chloe! For everyone, for you, too! I would’ve just… I hate this, Chloe. It was you or the town, and you are dearest to me. I’m sorry, Chloe! I’m sorry for everything! I’m sorry for making you lose your friends and your family!”

I can’t stop myself from sobbing, not even the beauty of looking over the cliff into the ocean hurt. That was where the tornado formed. If I looked behind me, I would see the destruction. I would see the corpses. I would see everything that killed me.

“You didn’t fail anyone, Max,” she sighed. “It wasn’t your fault everyone died, and if this place gives you those memories, then we have to leave.”

“But I don’t want to leave, Chloe. This is my home…” I cried.

“No, it isn’t. This is where you stayed for school, not for a home. We are going to your home and explaining what happened, got it?” she questioned, pulling me up.

“How? We can’t fly, or drive, or…” I uttered.

“We will be walking, Max. We can do anything we set our mind to, trust me!” she exclaimed, dragging me down the hill.  


“We have no food, water, or clothes, though!” I replied, worried.

“So? Everyone’s dead, we’re alive. They have stuff, we don’t.” she returned.

“I’m not stealing from the dead!” I yelled.

“Fine, suit yourself.”


	2. Feeling More

I don’t know why I listened to her or was still her friend. What was this feeling I had inside?

There we went, house to house, filling each of our book bags that we found with stuff. We had clothes, food, water, books, a camera, stuff like that.

Were we really prepared? Probably not.

“You look worried, Max. Don’t worry, it’s okay. I’ve done this before! This is the stuff we need. I grabbed the camera for you, by the way,” Chloe consoled.

“You’re a bit late on making me happy, Chloe. Besides, I’m not worried! We’ve got this! Together we can do anything!” I lied.

“Who says late is a bad thing? I was always late for class,” she retorted, chuckling.

“Me, I was always on time,” a smile formed on my face. “Now, we should have everything. I hate seeing the bodies with their frightened faces...Can we please go now?” I beg.

“Ugh, fine. I was just having fun looking through people’s stuff. You would think the people in our town would have at least one porn magazine or something. Our town was too clean,” Chloe joked, putting her arm around me as we left the town on foot.

Did she feel what I did?


End file.
